eternallunardusksfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Imperium Aether
The Seven Imperium Aether were the strongest and powerful order of elite warriors in the Kingdom of Azyria. They were formed by seven elite warriors, who had all been framed by thier clan leaders and each member possesses''' a unique abilities. Their curse or divine marks abilities is hidden inner powers that is cannot be opposed even by its wielder as thier clan symbols. They are the main protagonists of the series. Background Members '''Seven Imperium Aether * Zruzui kazuriz * Kilia * Ferid Arystar * Azriel * Zenizia Ellize * Zero * Konoe Ayatsuki Signature Disciple Partner * Netherhound * Zim * Aerozath * Zyverxal * Lyzriel * Zyxriz * Foxzria Power Levels # Zruzui Kazuriz: (287,894) # Kilia: (278,672) # Ferid Arystar: (237,970) # Azriel: (257,459) # Zenizia Ellize: (264,260) # Zero: (249,752) # Konoe Ayatsuki: (289,640) Signature Disciple Power Levels # Netherhound: (195,790) # Zim: (184,870) # Aerozath: (172,640) # Zyverxal: (185,872) #Lyzriel: (189,890) # Zyxriz: (194,948) # Foxzria: (187,467) Abilities * Zruzui Kazuriz: Impious,Despoiler * Kilia: Axyria * Ferid Arystar: Pain Infliction * Azriel: Azyre * Zenizia Ellize: Asteria * Zero: Despoiler,Ascension * Konoe Ayatsuki: Nefarious Signature Disciple Abilities # Netherhound: Impious,Inferno # Zim: Axyria # Aerozath: Pain Infliction # Zyverxal: Dark Devouring # Lyzriel: Magic Bounce # Zyxriz: Impious,Void Noir #Foxzria: Crimson Flaze Curse/Divine Mark Abilities # Zruzui Kazuriz: Astaroth # Kilia: Arcane # Ferid Arystar: # Azriel: # Zenizia Ellize: # Zero: Void Darkness # Konoe Ayatsuki: Curse/Divine Mark Symbol All of the Aethers have a different symbol of curse or divine marks on a part of their body, they are all dusk coloured in the anime and different coloured in the manga. Zruzui's Curse Mark.jpg|Zruzui's Curse Mark Kilia's Divine Mark.jpg| Kilia's Divine Mark Seven Laws of the Seven Imperium Aether There exist seven laws that each member of the group is required to abide by. So far, only five of these laws has been revealed. The laws were created by Zruzui. * Law #3: "A Aether shall ask no questions of another member's Aether. * Law #4: "If a friend is in crisis everybody needs to use all of his or her power to help. * Law #5: "When two Aethers are in disagreement they can resolve it with a fight. * Law #6: "If two Aethers are fighting to the death, the other five must do their utmost to stop them even if it means eliminating the perpetrator. * Law #7: "Make sure to come together and work as a team every now and then." Sacred Treasure Each of the Aethers owns a Sacred Treasure, which was entrusted to them by Queen Azyria when the group was formed and are compatible with their respective abilities. The weapons are unusable by anyone other than their intended wielder. * Zruzui kazuriz's Sacred Treasure, * Kilia's Sacred Treasure, the Invictus Sword Astellia, is a long sword. It is made of a material stronger than steel. Invictus Sword Astellia was originally a gift from Maxwell to Kilia which believe in her true potential and view her as true successor in the future. * Ferid Arystar's Sacred Treasure, * Azriel's Sacred Treasure, * Zenizia Ellize's Sacred Treasure, * Zero's Sacred Treasure, * Konoe Ayatsuki's Sacred Treasure, the Mystical Wisp Axrial, is a small crystal ignite orb. She can summon it at any time via magic. Gallery Trivia * The Seven Imperium Aether are of the different race: Zruzui is a infernal, Kilia is a celestial, Ferid is a vampire, Azriel is a dragon, Zenizia is a fallen celestial and Zero is a fallen legion. Konoe's race is currently unknown, but she describes herself as partially human. Category:Groups Category:Seven Imperium Aether